Lo que las mujeres quieren
by chappyxrukia
Summary: "Rukia se siente decilucionada con respecto a genero masculino pero después de una llamada a su celular y un falso cumpleaños puede que las cosas cambien..."
1. Mayo

**_¡konbanwa minna! Regrese, volvi hoy dos de mayo se cumple 1 año que subi mi ultimo capitulo de tan macho no eras... el cual era un regalo para mi mejor amiga Arai, hoy dos de Mayo nuevamente y humildemente vuelve a escribir una historia para ella... se que se merece más pero al escribirla realmente pense en ella … ¡prometo después regalarte algo mucho mejor! Te quiero mucho amiga y espero con esto por lo menos sacarte una sonrisa … ayer lo empeze y hoy lo termine... y antes de las 12 lo publique para vos ¡enjoy!_**

_"Rukia se siente decilucionada con respecto a genero masculino pero después de una llamada a su celular y un falso cumpleaños puede que las cosas cambien..."_

* * *

lo que las mujeres quieren** "o mejor dicho lo que la enana quiere"**

Mayo epoca de frío en el hemisferio occidental, y comienzo de los primeros calores en el hemisferio oriental, una brisa calida acariciaba su rostro y sobre ella bailaban los petalos de sakura, el panorama pintaba romantico, mirara hacia donde mirara se encontraba con parejitas muy enamoradas, respiro ondamente y grito -¡¿porque mierda el mundo se empeña en mostrarme esto?- de repente el ambiente se torno gris y las parejitas se alejaron de ella aterrorizados por la cara de mañiatica que poseia

-¡muy bien alejensen!- rió euforicamente - déjenme ... forever alone - esas dos palabras eran las unicas que se le habian quedado grabadas de las clases de ingles, ya que su situación siempre era la misma. La gente pasaba y la señalaba al escucharla susurrar insultos y gesticular con las manos, Rukia perdio la paciencia- ¿que miran?- pregunto. La gente siguio caminando no sin antes mirarla como si estuviera loca.-¿es que uno no puede hablar por el manos libres? ¡estupida gente que piensa que estoy loca!- la petit estaba resentida con él mundo por culpa de un hombre, si iba a seguir así realmente iba a creer que se estaba volviendo vieja _"eso nunca"_ penso.

La "tranquilidad" del parque se inundo de una canción emitida por el celular de la morena

"Yeah aqui vamos una vez más

Sabes quien vuelve, vamos

Esta canción es para ti

De verdad te odio pero no puedo evitar quererte

Asi que ¿qué puedo hacer? Ahora escucha.

Duele cuando te miro,

me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,

coge mis manos.

Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?

Por qué no lo dices,

Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte."

_"solamente ellos pueden amarme..."_ penso mientras atendia el smart phone - ¡hola! ¿quien habla?- pregunto algo ilucionada, su celular no sonaba muy amenudo como ella quisiera.

-Eh... disculpe...- una voz que parecia lejana se escucho.

-¿si?- rukia emitio esperando a que aquella voz continuara.

-¿ustede es la señorita...- se corto la frase debido a la interferecia – chi..?- otra vez se corto.

-disculpe... se escucha con interferencia pero... ¿usted es la dueña del telefono no?- pregunto la mujer al otro lado de la linea.

-si – afirmo la morena algo dudosa -¿porque?

cuando usted compro este celular quedo inscripta en un concurso en donde podias conocer al idol del momento, tu idol favorito- explico alegremente.

-ah...- emitio figiendo que entendia la conversación.

-Su fecha de cumpleaños es el 2 de mayo – afirmo.

_"un momento yo no cumplo el 2 de mayo_" pero algo le dijo que no desmintiera lo dicho por la otra chica- si- mintio.

-Bueno mañana usted podra cenar en el hotel Palace Tokio con su idol favorito a las 7:00 pm- informo- ¡que suerte que tuvo señorita, él es tan perfecto!- agrego con "sana" envidia.

-¿y Quien es él?- pregunto confundida.

Se escucho una risa - ¡que buen sentido del humor que tenes! ¡suerte mañana!- colgo.

Rukia se quedo con el celular pegado a la oreja ¿que habia sido todo eso?, habia empezado el mes mal, pero resultaba que al final del día se habia ganado una cena con un famoso que no sabia ni quien era, el mundo estaba patas arriba, ella quien tenia la mas mala suerte del mundo habia ganado algo, ella que estaba mas muerta que viva, ¡oh si que era hermoso vivir! O almenos intentarlo esto era mucho mejor para animarse en vez de el plan de veganza que habia ideado en contra de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ya eran las 7:00 pm del 2 de mayo Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba sentada en la mesa, aunque ella sabia que estaba en el lugar de otra, no le fue dificil convencer a los empleados que ella era la que se citaba con el famoso idol del concurso, pobres giles... ella tranquilamente podria ser una maldita anti fan intentando asesinar a un idol, es lametable pero ciertamente existe esa clase de personas, tan obsesionadas con alguien para llegar a semejante punto, de repente dejo de pensar cuando las luces del salon se apagarón y alguién entro cantando - ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti!- las luces de las velas encima de una torta se acercaban cada vez más a ella...

-¡feliz cumpleaños!- una dulce voz masculina le hablo de repente en su oido, repentinamente se prendieron todas las luces y Rukia no podria creer lo que tenia en frente de ella, era aquel... aquel que le pedia que lo amara cada vez que alguien la llamara..

-pero si sos...- fue interrumpida.

-Shh no digas nada- la acallo, la chica que parecia de un porte tan elegante con su ropa fina, no se aguanto y se abalanzo sobre el chico para abrazarlo, él cual torpemente correspondio ante tal gesto.

Luego se sentaron y pidieron la carta, una vez que eligieron lo que cada uno queria comer, y mientras esperaban comenzo la charla intima.

-pareciera que estuvieras más nervioso que yo- confeso ella clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro perfecto de él _"no tiene ninguna imperfección, inclusio mi piel es peor que la de él"_ penso mientras emitia una ligera risita.

-No es eso... es que no sé de que hablar- se sincero

-Entonces yo te hago preguntas y me las respondes ¿que tal?- le ofrecio una solución

-pero si son muy privadas no respondo- advirtio aceptando la propuesta.

-¡muy bien!- sonrio complacida- ¿cual es tu comida favorita? - _jaja una pregunta simple_ penso.

-Ramen- respondio sin dudarlo.

Rukia lo miro sorprendia – Yo crei que los idols comian mejores cosas- comento extrañada.

-color favorito...?- contitnuo Rukia en un ping pong de preguntas y repuestas.

En un momento el idol que hasta ahora todos conocen como K se arto de tantas preguntas y emitio una él - ¿que haces de tu vida? - pregunto sin mas – sabes ahora mucho de mí, ahora quiero saber de vos...

lo miro indiferente rukia- Bah! Como si ninguna de las cosas que te dije las hubiera podido averiguar en la wikipedia- pronuncio en broma – veamos...- hizo una pausa para fingir que estaba pensando – Mi vida, que no es tan vida, es totalmente dedicada al trabajo...

-igual que la mia- coincidió - ¿de que trabajas?- pregunto con algo de interes.

-soy shi...- se autocensuro – soy paseadora de perros...- le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

-pasadeora de perros...- repitio procesando lo dicho por la chica - ¿ganas mucho con eso?

-digamos que sí...- respondio, y luego por suerte fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de él.

Sin disculparse atendio como si estuviera totalmente solo – hola bonita...- dijo, luego siguio con una conversación digna de unos amantes, y después corto.

Rukia se sintio irritada al precenciar tanta cursileria dicha, obviamente no pretendia pornerse a salir con K, era conciente que él nunca le daria... ni si quiera la hora, pero de ahí a que no respete su presencia femenina en ese momento, era otra cosa.

Cuando el idol volvio a la realidad, la miro con pena y sonrio pidiendo disculpas -No hay problema...- dijo con un tic en el ojo, sin duda el chico sabia usar su encanto, pero no termino de completar la frase que el dichoso celular comenzo a sonar nuevamente.

-¡hola querida!- dijo esta vez al atender el telefono. Rukia esta vez carraspeo llamando su atención -perdon querida pero... tengo que colgar- finalizo esta vez la llamada.

-¿tenes muchas "amiguitas, eh?- pregunto la morena apretando los dientas, no eran celos por supuesto, pero... así salgas con el hombre mas perfecto del mundo como K o salgas con fulano perengano, es muy pero muy molesto que el celular de estos no paren de sonar durante una cita, sea de trabajo, de amistad, romantica o de un rapido y dulce.

-no son precisamente "amiguitas"- respondio entre risas.

-ah... ¿entonces que son?-_ jaja vamos a ver que me respondes..._

-mujeres...- suspiro – mujeres que se acercan a uno por la fama y el dinero... ¡hermosas! Pero en fin interesadas...- interrumpio por un momento la charla el camarero que regreso con los exquisitos platos que habian pedido.

-Pero... eso no quita que seas un playboy y salgas con ellas...- lo acuso mientras provaba un bocado de la deliciosa langosta que habia elegido.

El la miro durantes unos segundos mientras ella masticaba sin decir nada, la mirada de rukia lo invitaba a que discutiera aquello – Salgo a cenar solamente con ellas... ¡no son de mi tipo!- confeso.

Rukia trago y tomo un poco de vino interesada por escuchar mas de aquello – ¿porque? ¿cual es tu tipo ideal de mujer?- lanzo la pregunta ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

El la miro seductoramente, si me mira asi otra vez no dudaria ni un segundo más de pasar a la segunda parte de una cita penso ella y el tomo sus manos que estaban en ese momento apoyadas sobre la mesa – mi mujer ideal es una mujer que sea inteligente, divertida, de contextura pequeña y ojos asombrosos, que sea fuerte y que por supuesto le guste beber conmigo-

Rukia se quedo sin palabras _me esta describiendo a mi_ no pudo evitar sonreir enomermente.

A mi parecer Rukia tu eres la ideal- escucho decir al él, era como la confesión de una novela Rosa, ahora ella tenia que derrarmar lagrimas de felicidad y besarlo con pasión y ese preciso momento confesarle que estaba embarazada de él de Jose Luis Alberto de los Montes,_ pero... ¡un momento esto no es una novela rosa! ¡no puede ser todo tan perfecto!_ Penso, y dicho sea al caso el telon magico se cayo.

-También podrias pasear a mi perro de vez en cuando- solto con toda la confiansa del mundo.

-¿tu perro?- lo miro estupefacta y solto el tenedor sobre el plato haciendo un fuerte ruido - ¡ni loca! ¿me ves con cara de paseadora de perros?- pregunto mientras repentinamente se levantaba de la mesa.

K la miro sin entender -Pero si vos me dijiste que...- pero ella lo interrumpio.

-¡no importa lo que haya dicho!- se froto la cien con los dedos - ¡ni siquiera me gustan los perros!- confeso a los gritos – los unicos animales que me gustan son los conejos e Ichigo... - lo miro arrepentida por la escena que estaba armando, se volvio a sentar – Sabes... una vez me dije que si te conocia no me importa lo que hicieras o dijieras, si me dabas bola yo iba a hacer lo que quisieras – sonrio ironica- pero ahora me doy cuenta que yo no estoy hecha para pasear los perros de nadie... ¡soy perfecta, linda y divertida!- volvio a levantarse – fue lindo cocerte a pesar de todo... pero me voy ¡lo siento!- se disculpo, se levanto de la mesa rapidamente y se marcho, sin darse cuenta que se le habia caído el celular en el restaurant, el cual quedo en manos de K.

Rukia caminaba de noche hacia la parada de algun taxi para volver a su casa, a la casa en donde se encontraba el chico que valia la pena, el compañero de trabajo que le arrastraba el ala, el idiota cabeza de zanahoria que se olvidaba de su cumpleaños, el mocoso que le daba calabazas diciendo que lo de ellos no pasaba más que de una relación un poco más que amigos -¡vaya antes que eso me quedo con mi hermoso trabajo, mis libros y mi conejo chappy!- se quiso auto convencer - ¿a quien engaño?- rio sola – Si no hubiera mencionado al perro... le hubiera entrado como Kempachi le entra al fijador de pelo – resto importancia – Ichigo y esto de la relación abierta... y bueno mejor idiota conocido que idiota por conocer ¿no? - miro de reojos ¿sera que K ya se fue? - ¡NO,NO!- se auto reprendio – Ichigo es mejor opción... además el es joven, si ahora tiene ese fisico no me imagino en unos años más...- _no tengo que ser pervertida... la AMS esta influyendo mucho en mí... ¡basta mente controla! ¡borra esas imagines de Ichigo de mi!_

-¡Rukia!- grito alguien a su espalda, ella se giro y abrio los ojos sorprendida, no podia ser...

-¡ichigo! ¿que haces aca? ¿y como es que tenes mi celular?- pregunto extrañada ya que en el restaurant lo tenia con ella.

-¿sorprendida enana?- pregunto divertido.

Odiaba que la llamara así- enano tu amiguito... Kurosaki kun...- le devolvio al cuadrado, según ella el insulto.

-¿queres saber si es tan enano como decis?- pregunto seductoramente y la tomo de la mano

-¿de donde salio ese atrevimiento?- no daba credito a lo que escucho la morena, el shinigami sustituto le habia dando a entender que ¿queria algo con ella?

El la miro divertido – del mismo lado del que salio el tuyo al aceptar tener una cita con un idol sexy según muchas de tus amigas – respondio y tiro de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo y darle un beso.

Rukia estaba hecha una piedra – Ahora te espera la tercera sorpresa- le advirtio.

¿tercera? Penso la morena mirandolo sin entender - ¿pero cual fue la primera entonces?- pregunto.

-primero a lo primero las explicaciones la dejamos para depués- la jalo y salio corriendo con ella de la mano.

-¿a donde me llevas?- inquirio agitada por la corrida que estaban dando.

- ¿de verdad no te imaginas? - pregunto él incredulo, ya le habia dado demasiadas pistas, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que se venia. Rukia se sonrojo y lo siguio sin decir nada... al final mayo y su falso cumpleaños no iban a ser tan malos.

* * *

**Las sorpresas continuara... esto quiere decir hay algunos capítulos más para esta historia.**

**Pueden dejar rewies sin ningun problema! No me ofende recibirlos jejeje! Saludos amigos y todas queremos una cita con nuestro idol favorito!**

**byee**


	2. No cumpleaños

Hola, bueno no hay mucho que decir lo termine recién disfruten

El final del no cumpleaños

Rukia se encontraba en frente de otro lujoso hotel, antes no había pisado nunca uno, ahora resultaba que iba a dos en un mismo día. De repente los colores de la cara se le fueron y quedo rígida y concentro su mirada en la unión de su mano con la de Ichigo, mientras este recuperaba un poco de aire después de correr hasta el lugar. Luego volvió a mirar al edificio y su mente llego a una conclusión _-Ichigo me trajo para... ¡no! ¡No puede ser!-_ apretó con fuerza la mano de su acompañante inconscientemente.

-¿que pasa Rukia?- la voz de Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos indecorosos. Al no recibir respuesta de ella, a él le cayo la ficha de lo que su compañera pensaba, divertido sonrió – bien... ¿que es lo que estas pensando enana?- quiso torturarla un poco más, seria divertido ver que diría la morena.

-Tu tu- tartamudeo- ¿estas intentando pasar la noche con conmigo?- termino de preguntar con un tono de voz insegura.

-¿vos que pensas?- un poco mas de misterio alteraría a la pequeña chica, estaba seguro que después la pagaría.

Rukia tomo aire y lo miro molesta – que tengo parado adelante mio a un maldito adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas y que yo... y que yo...

¿Y que vos...?- la invito a seguir.

Y que yo a pesar de toda la experiencia que tengo por ser mayor que vos- suspiro- no estoy preparada para esto- termino de confesar.

Ichigo comenzó a reír a carcajadas _¡un momento! ¿Experiencia?_ _- ¡¿experiencia?! _¿A que te réferis con experiencia?

Ahora fue ella quien comenzó a reír- a experiencia de vida...- lo miro perpleja – pero... ¿que fue lo que creíste?

Bueno... yo creí...- era una situación embarazosa y no le salía que decir -que te referías a muchos hombres...

Rukia sonrió malévolamente y se acercó hasta estar a milímetros de la cara enrojecida de él- B

ueno a pesar de que hubo hombres en mi vida...- al escuchar el shinigami casi se queda tan blanco como su alter ego ogichi – no estoy interesada en el sexo- le saco la lengua haciendo burla – soy un alma, toda mi no vida como alma o shinigami como prefieras llamarlo- lo miro tratando de hacerle entender el punto- esta basada en no sentir ese tipo de apetito carnal

¡No me jodas!- interrumpió con un grito clavando su mirada ambarina en la de ella, definitivamente la enana estaba mintiendo- Rukia... mientes descaradamente, las almas si tienen esa clase de deseos porque si no las casas nobles no tendrían hijos, aunque no logro entender de que alguien que este muerto pueda generar vida...- al intentar contradecir a la pequeña chica, se termino confundiendo más.

-Algo que no entiendo ni yo, no pienso discutirlo con vos- le advirtió cansina, no entendía como habían llegado hasta semejante conversación, bueno en realidad sabia que había empezado por su cabeza podrida.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca -¡basta!- grito Rukia y pego sus labios con los de Ichigo, este se petrifico ante el shock de que ella reaccionara así e involuntariamente en un acto reflejo la aparto, lo que la hizo sentirse dolida. Totalmente Rechazada.

Rukia...- intento decir.

¡La verdad que no te entiendo! y... ¡tampoco me entiendo yo!- grito dándole la espalda – primero me das un beso, segundo me traes a un hotel, tercero me acobardo, cuarto terminamos debatiendo acerca de sexo, y quinto te beso rindiéndome...- se giro para mirarlo -Ichigo muy pocas veces me rindo, y vos lograste que lo hiciera... - se exaspero – ahora...

Sonó el teléfono de ichigo interrumpiéndola, el miro la pantalla y leyó el mensaje – ahora Rukia es momento de tu tercera sorpresa...- curvo sus labios de una forma a la que ante sus azulados ojos le pareció endiabladamente sexi.

Con los ojos vendados Rukia se dejo guiar por él hasta algún lado donde reinaba el silencio, de repente ichigo la obligo a detenerse, y ella escucho el ruido de unas puertas al abrirse, suavemente le retiro el pañuelo, y cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse hacia la habitación, las luces de una lujosa suite se prendieron al grito de – ¡SORPRESA!

Todo sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí, uno a uno se iban acercando para saludarla felicitarla y besarla, algo que la dejo algo sorprendida, aunque el comportamiento afectuoso de algunos se debía gracias a la influencia de sake en ellos claramente se sobrentendía que habían empezado a festejar antes que llegara ella. Se giro para mirar al chico que la había llevado hasta allí, y levanto una ceja en señal que no entendía un carajo - ¿Qué es todo esto, Ichigo?

En realidad enana esto es para compensarte, por todas las fechas importantes que me olvide, tu cumpleaños principalmente y el día que nos conocimos, el día que empezó todo- sonrío- este tiempo estuve muy ocupado con mi complicada vida de estudiante y héroe protector de los humanos y shinigamis- termino la explicación divertido, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, lo que le daba un aire cool.

-¡tsk!- lo miro con sus ojos azules grandes, y luego puso los ojos en blanco – No me hagas reir- lo miro de reojo- ¡vos te crees menos héroe, que Yumichika hombre!- sonrió – aunque es verdad que estabas muy ocupado- suspiro – gracias… aunque no hacia falta que organizaras todo esto.

-Si, si que hacia falta- lo afirmo y recalco.

-¿A que te estas refiriendo?- frunció el ceño, en señal de que algo no le había gustado.

-Me refiero a que me tenías los huevos al plato, con el humor de mierda que tenias- confeso como si nada el chico mientras peinaba con los dedos su cabellera llamativa.

Rukia pensó "¿que mierda de contestación es esa?", lo miro furiosa inflo los cachetes- ¡muérdeme idiota!- le grito en la cara, y de repente las luces se apagaron, una balada hermosa interpretada por una voz que ella conocía comenzó a escucharse, unos pequeños destellos se acercaban cada vez más a ella, cuando estos llegaron hacia donde estaba ella con Ichigo, la balada cambio por la típica canción de feliz cumpleaños –Rukia ¡feliz cumpleaños! – las luces de las velas le permitieron reconocer el hermoso rostro de K - ¡apágalas!- la animo, y ella obedeció como autómata, luego todos aplaudieron. Prendieron las luces nuevamente y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

-quiero disculparme…- le sonrió k – Me comporte muy mal durante la cita pero todo fue culpa de Ichigo…- Rukia lo miro extrañada "¿Ichigo?" – No dejo de llamarme ningún momento, creo que tenia miedo que te secuestre para mí- rio de forma sexy, haciendo que Rukia se derritiera como queso para nachos - ¡feliz cumpleaños! Nuevamente- la beso en la comisura de los labios, Rukia ya se encontraba en otro mundo – Te debo otra cita…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para mezclarse con la fiesta en forma de despido.

Cuando Rukia sintió una mirada proveniente de atrás suyo que la perforaba, giro. Y le causo mucha satisfacción encontrar al idiota rojo de la ira y apretando los puños - ¿celoso Kurosaki-kun?-

La miro un momento sin decir nada se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros –No, realmente no enana, porque esta noche tengo el placer de morderte ¡feliz no cumpleaños enana!- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo fuera de la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó entre los brazos de Ichigo, ella acaricio su rostro suavemente y él abrió apenas sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con vos dócil y ronca.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro…- expreso.

-Mmm..- fue su respuesta.

-¿Cuáles fueron las tres sorpresas?- pregunto.

El sonrió con los ojos cerrados nuevamente y respondió – la primera vos y yo, la segunda vos y yo y la tercera vos y yo…

-Eso es una estafa…- le paso la mano por el pelo - ¿y quien pago esta suite y la de la fiesta?

Enana sabelotodo "¿todo tenia que preguntar?" -El viejo se saco la lotería – abrió un solo ojo – y dijo que quería hacer algo por su hermosa tercera hija- la expresión de Rukia estaba llena de emoción. – y también dijo que yo dejara de ser su estúpido hijo y me convirtiera en hombre, y que le diera muchos nietos – Rukia se puso como tomate, y Ichigo se rio feliz- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos muchos, mucho, muchos ensayos de eso?- le propuso.

-no es una mala idea- respondió traviesa – pequeñajo pervertido…

-Enana Bruja Pedófila…

Y los dos empezaron con su nuevo ensayo.

_fin_


End file.
